Two Lives
by StingBean
Summary: This story will follow Bella through two very different periods in her life. Chapters will alternate between her past and present. All Human B/J, B/E, J/A


This is my very first piece of fan fiction, the last time I wrote anything for fun was probably 6th grade, so please go easy on me. I would love to hear any feedback.

I have been an avid reader of twilight fan fiction for the past two years after being introduced to the books. I have no idea how this story will progress, and at this time have no updating schedule in mind. This idea has been bouncing around in my mind for some months and has finally materialized into somthing I am ready to share.

This story will follow Bella through two very different periods of her life and will have multiple pairings, Bella/ Jasper, Bella/ Edward, Jasper/ Alice. If I continue posting I plan to alternate between Bella's past and her present.

All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers of course, and if this work holds similarities to anything previously posted/published my sincerest appologies, through all of my browsing I have not come across anything similiar.

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

As I rolled over in my plush bed luxuriating in the feel of the smooth cotton I could do nothing to contain the smile that was pushing against my lips. Not even the sound of another rainy Washington day, nor the cold spot on the other side of the bed could put a damper on my mood. Whitt was coming home.

It had been three long months this time, three months of letters so sweet they made my heart ache with happiness, and stretches without contact so painful they made that same ache turn dark. None of that matters today, because in three hours I will be in the arms of the man I love.

I rounded the corner of the kitchen island and ruffled those beautiful golden waves.

"Morning Jake, does mommy's puppy know what today is?" Our golden retriever looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Thats right baby, daddy comes home today,are you excited? Thats a good boy, good good boy"

At the mention of "Daddy" Jakes floppy ears perked up. Daddy, food, and walk, those were his three words, said in any context and you were sure to have his 70lb frame stomping around with glee.

Taking another glance at the clock I realized that I would need to stock up on some essentials before Whitt arrived home,sure that we would not be leaving the sanctuary of our apartment, let alone bedroom anytime soon. With a quick trip to the hall closet for a pullover and Jake's leash I was on my way out the door.

Forks Market was a favorite hang out of Whitt and myself, the outdoor vendors and open air seating was perfect on the rare dry day, even on a day like today with a slight drizzle this format gave me the freedom to bring Jake along for my shopping.

Walking along with Jake I thought back to my childhood. I had never had any pets and was so exited when Whitt and I brought Jake home from the up the only child of a single father was not always easy, especially during the holidays. My father, Charlie, always did his best to make sure I did not want for anything, he wanted to be sure that I would not miss out on anything that he could provide, I still think that he feels guilty for my growing up without a mother.

Whenever my mother Renee comes to mind I can only recall sadness, my black dress from her funeral, Charlie's somber mood that still has not lifted and the countless moments I longed to have a mother to share my joys and sorrows with . No, the car accident was never his fault, nor was the fact that he was out of town assisting a neighboring community when the accident happened. But that never absolved Charlie of the guilt that he had placed upon his own shoulders.

I shook my head trying to clear away the sad thoughts, smiling instead as the memory of a much happier holiday.

_"__Ah __ah __ah __, __no __peeking __Bella__." _

_Warm __hands __came __around __my __head __covering __my __eyes __and __half __of __my __face __in __the __process__. __I __always __teased __Whitt __about __his __big __hands __but __the __truth __was __they __fit __him__. __At __six __feet __two __inches __tall __Whitt __was __all __muscle __and __those __big __hands __fit__right __in __with __the __rest __of __the __package__._

_I wondered every day what I could have possibly done in a past life to deserve someone so perfect but always came up empty. It seemed that no amount of good karma could account for the angel that was currently cutting off my vision. My hands stretched out in front of me I could feel the curve of the wall as we passed from the hallway in to our small living room._

_Our hallway, our living room, my smile widened as those thoughts filtered through. Three weeks ago we moved into this apartment, and three weeks ago Whitt surprised me with a trip to Port Angeles to get Jake from the shelter._

_After two years of dating Whitt had asked me to move in with him. It was the happiest day of my life, event hough we had been together for two years most of our courting was done through letters. Whitt was a Sergeant in the United States Army. I couldn't be more proud, but this left us with precious little time together. Time that we were both tired of spending traveling to see one another. Whitt was from central Texas and gave up spending time with his family to take his leave here in Washington with me. A sacrifice I would never ask of him, but that he made willingly anyway._

_Having this apartment meant the world to us, it meant time, and in a life where he could be called back for a mission at any moment, time was something precious to be treasured. I understood that his career in special ops was as much apart of Whitt as his sparking blue eyes or short honey blondhair, it was a part that I would never want him to give up, but that didn't make our time apart any easier._

_Suddenly the feel of the wall was gone from beneath my fingertips and I could feel my legs brushing into the soft material of our couch._

_"Ok Darlin go ahead and sit down" warm lips grazed my neck just below my earlobe "and don't dare think of opening those eyes."_

_A hot blush crept up my neck at the warm contact, the tone he used got to me everytime. That was the loving yet firm tone I craved on lonely nights while he was away, and the tone that kept me anchored to reality as my body threatened to fly away during the intense love making that undoubtedly followed his every return._

_I could hear rustling on the other side of the room , he must have been underneath the Christmas tree. We set up a 6ft fir last night, it was still two weeks before Christmas, but Whitt insisted that we celebrate early due to his impending deployment. I had mixed emotions about our early celebrations, obviously upset at his impending departure, but also happy to be sharing our first real holiday together in our home._

_"Ok, open them darlin." _

_I slowly opened my eyes at the sound of his voice, it took only a few seconds to take in the scene in front of me, but even when I recognized what I was looking at my brain needed a few moments still to process._

_In front of the tree was a sight that I had both never expected, but also longed for every night. Whitt stood in his blue flannel sleep pants, muscular chest exposed holding our adorable golden retriever puppy. _

_It wasn't Jake with his floppy Christmas bow collar that was holding my attention though, it was the beautiful man holding him. In the hand not holding the puppy was a black velvet box. My heart stopped as I moved my stare from the little box up to the blue eyes that held so many promises, and then back to the box again._

_"Bella, you have been my rock, a constant for me reminding me that no matter how long I am gone, how difficult the mission, or how lonely the night I have something worth fighting for, something to come home to. I never thought that I would find someone as amazing as you are. I know that my job has been hard on us, you especially, but you have never asked me to give__that up. I am forever grateful for the joy that you have brought to my life and would be honored if you let me spend the rest of that life bringing you some fraction of that happiness." _

_He sat the puppy down and walked closer to me, by this point I was shaking like a leaf, so overwhelmed but so so happy. _

_" Bella, will you do me honor of being Mrs. Whitt Hale?"_

I shook my head slightly to clear the memory, broad smile still on my face. That was a day that I will never forget. checking my cell phone for any word from Whitt I was startled by how quickly time had passed. I gathered the last of my necessary supplies and hurried Jake along.

Back at the apartment I was beginning to get antsy, it was now 3pm. That was three hours after Whitt should have been home. I checked the clock again for the umpteenth time, and then my cell phone again for good measure. I didn't know whether to be angry or concerned. I settled on a combination of the two, it was unlike Whitt to be late, but then again with the army flights were delayed all of the time. I set about making dinner so that we could at least have a relaxing evening when he did make it back to me.

A knock on the door startled me from my chopping... hmm that's strange, Whitt would normally just let himself in with his key. I shook off the errant thought and ran for the door excited beyond words to see my love.

I stopped short as a police officer came into focus, he was a young deputy, Sam I think his name was. It was hard to keep track of who was on Fork's finest after Charlie retired last year. The station still called upon my dad from time to time to help with unusual cases. Sam looked up from some paperwork and blanched when his eyes met mine.

"B-Bella, Bella Swan?"

My brow furrowed a bit, annoyed in the slightest that I was pulled away from making Whitt's homecoming meal.

"Yes Sam, are you guys looking for Charlie again? I told him to keep his phone on when he goes out to the lake," I started walking back towards the kitchen, leaving the door open in an invitation to enter. " I am not sure what help I can be, if you aren't able to reach Charlie I likeley wont be able to either." I stopped and turned around when I realized no one was

following me.

"Come on in Sam, I am just making some pasta, Whitt should be home any minute."

His eyes flicked to mine, expression unreadable. The same sense of unease that I felt earlier after realizing how late Whitt was rushed back to me and felt like a swarm of butterflies in my stomach.

"What, why are you just standing there like that?"

Sam cleared his throat loudly, the sound seeming to echo in the entry way.

"Bella, I had no idea you lived here."

"That's silly Sam, why else would you be coming to look for Charlie if you didn't know this was my place?" I inturrupted his thought with a bit of edge to my voice, wanting to get to the bottom of this impromptu visit.

"I-I wasn't looking for Cheif Swan..."

"Just spit it out Sam, my sauce is going to burn if I don't get back to the kitchen soon, what is it I can help you with, if you aren't looking for my father?"

"I'm so sorry Bella..."

The emotion in his eyes changed dramatically from something I couldn't define to something I remembered well from my mother's funeral, pity. It took several seconds for me to process the change his expression, and suddenly I knew exactly why he was here. I needed to hear it though, I refused to speak the words myself, praying that my imagination had gotten the better of me and Sam would admit to being here for Charlie.

"Sorry for what Sam?" My tone dark, leaving no room for avoiding the question.

"Miss Swan," his tone had firmed up as has the expression on his face, I was now being looked at as any other citizen of Forks, no longer the daughter of his mentor

" Do you know this man?"

A paper was thrust out to me, on the paper was a sight I will never forget. It was the face of an angel, my angel, Whitt. His eyes were closed as if asleep, but I could tell by the pale tint to his cheeks that this was no ordinary slumber.

I could feel myself begin to fall apart, tremors racking my body as I desperately wrapped my arms around my body to hold myself together. Pushing the image I had just witnessed from my mind, I refused to believe that pale face with hints of crimsion around the hairline was the same face of my fiancee. Part of me could feel Sam guiding me back to the couch, another

part of my consciousness could hear Sam's voice.

"So sorry... car accident... found on the interstate... address on the GPS..."

My heart could only take so much, the cool tip of Jake's nose nuzzling against my leg was the last thing I felt before darkness took over and I gave in to the overwhelming pain I was feeling in my heart.

* * *

><p>Well there it is, I hope anyone kind enough to read this story has made it this far, and I hope you have enjoyed it.<p>

As I said in beginning I do not know how often I will be posting this, or even if I will continue posting. Please leave comments if your a moved to do so and let me know what you think.


End file.
